Give Him A Chance
by JailyForever
Summary: Susan is judgmental when she finds out about Theo and Hannah. Does she have it in her to accept this relationship?


**Subject:** Ancient Runes

 **Task:** Write about a character who lacks something vital (In this case it is trust in another person)

 **Word Count:** 1421

* * *

Give Him A Chance

Susan sat in the corner of the Hogs Head, sipping a glass of Butterbeer. She didn't want to be surrounded by her friends at Harry and Hermione's engagement party right now and face their incessant questions about why she and Seamus had broken up.

She swirled her bottle in her hands and drained the last of the contents and lamented about her failed relationship.

 _How could she not have seen that Seamus had been in love with Dean? They had spent so many nights together… probably in bed together doing unspeakable things to each other._

Susan sighed. An image of Seamus and Dean laughing about her with the rest of the 'Golden Generation' lodged itself in her mind. She needed another drink and something a little stronger that Butterbeer this time.

She was half stood up and about to make her way to the bar where Aberforth was cleaning a glass whilst staring at his pet goat, when the door opened and in came Hannah hand in hand with Theodore Nott.

 _What is she doing with that traitor? And why is she holding his hand?_

Susan's knees buckled and she allowed herself to sit back down. She shifted along the booth she was sat in so that she was in the shadows and drew the hood of her cloak up. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She observed, through narrowed eyes, as Hannah leaned into Theo's touch. In that moment she decided that she needed to set Hannah straight and ring her back into reality. After all, she could not allow her best friend in the whole world to date someone who for all intents and purposes was as good as a former Death Eater.

Having seen more than enough, Susan slipped her wand out of her pocket and disapparated from the Hog's Head.

~o~o~o~

A few days passed by and Susan was still quietly stewing about Hannah and her ridiculous relationship with Theodore Nott.

As she made herself a pot of coffee, there was a quiet _'pop!'_ and a small rectangular piece of card appeared on her round coffee table.

Susan stopped what she was doing and made her way over to the table and picked up the card, instantly wishing that she had thrown it on the fire without looking.

It read:

 _You are cordially invited to the engagement party of:_

 _Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott_

 _Date: 15th November_

 _Time: 7pm until late_

 _Location: The Three Broomsticks_

 _Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible._

Susan chucked the card to one side and flopped down on her couch, imagining that many others in _'_ _Golden_ _Generation'_ were doing the same. After all, this must be coming as much as a surprise to them as it would have done to her if she had not seen them with her own two eyes a few nights earlier. It baffled her as to how Hannah could think that everyone would be alright with them just springing the relationship on them. And just why did Hannah think that she, or anyone else, would be perfectly fine with spending the evening surrounded by the _almost_ Death Eater, and his associates?

~o~o~o~

The next day, Susan met Hannah for coffee at one of their favourite coffee shops in Diagon Alley. She was full of resolve to convince Hannah that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

It was about ten minutes after arriving that Susan finally broached the subject.

"So, Hannah," she said, adding a sugar to her coffee and stirring it, "you and Theo."

"Yes, me and Theo," Hannah sighed. "I wondered how long it would take for you to bring it up. So go ahead and take your best shot."

"Have you really thought this through?" Susan asked. "I mean, he's a Death Eater after all."

"He was never a Death Eater."

"He was as good as," Susan retorted. "I thought you, of all people, had more sense than to go for someone like him."

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Susan.

"I think I'd better go before I say or do something I regret," she said, draining the contents of her cup. "And I think you need to consider whether or not you can get over your obvious prejudices and be happy for me. If the answer is no, then I don't think I want you at my engagement party."

That night Susan thought about what Hannah had said to her before leaving the coffee shop. Could she be happy for her? The answer should be yes, but Susan didn't know if she could stand by and watch Hannah eventually marry a Slytherin. As she closed her eyes, Susan decided that she would go to the engagement party and make her final judgements there; however she was certain that her opinions would not change.

~o~o~o~

As soon as she entered The Three Broomsticks, Susan headed straight towards the bar and sat down on one of the stools. She ordered herself the best and strongest Firewhiskey they had and drank it as she scanned the pub for her best friend and her fiancé.

It didn't take long to find them. They were at the other end of the room, talking to Harry and Hermione who were just days away from getting married themselves. Susan couldn't help but notice how similar Theo's body language was to Harry's. The both had their hands resting on the small of their partner's back, they both looked at the girl's as though they were the only people in the world, and when Theo reached around to tuck a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear, Susan found herself wonder if maybe, just maybe, Theo was good enough for her best friend.

After being there for half an hour, red sparks flew into the air and the busy pub quieted instantly and their attention turned towards the makeshift stage where Theo and Hannah were standing, their hands interlinked.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming this evening," Theo said in a loud, confident voice. "It means so much to me and my gorgeous fiancée to see so many of you here, especially since this is a match that many of you never imagined could happen."

Susan snorted quietly. He wasn't lying.

"I just wanted to take a few moments though to say how much I love this beautiful girl by my side. She is amazing and I still cannot believe that she chose me. This incredible, intelligent woman, who is far too good for me, chose me and agreed to be my wife. I am the luckiest man alive, and I vow to you now, Hannah, that I will strive to make sure that you do not regret your decision for one second."

Theo raised his glass into the air. "To Hannah."

The rest of the pub, including Susan, mimicked the action and repeated, "To Hannah."

Shortly after the toast, Susan cornered Theo as he exited the toilets and rested her hand against the wall, blocking his path.

"Look," he started, "Hannah told me that you don't approve of me, so if you are going to tell me that I'm not good enough, that I don't deserve her and she can do better than me, you can save your breath. I already know that."

Susan cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Actually, I was just going to say that your toast was beautiful and that I can see how much you love Hannah," Susan answered. "I may not have approved at first but I think I can see why she loves you now and you two have my blessing."

"You have no idea how much this will mean to Hannah," Theo rushed out. "She has been so worried about losing you as a friend."

"But," Susan hissed, her eyes darkening, "if you ever hurt Hannah, in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down and curse your balls off. Got it?"

Theo gulped, his eyes widening at the Hufflepuff.

"Got it," he squeaked, his hands subconsciously moving to cover his privates.

"Great," Susan said smiling. "Well, I'm going to get another drink. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As she turned Susan smirked to herself, knowing that Theo was absolutely terrified of what she might do to him if Hannah ever got hurt. And whilst she accepted that they were together, Susan decided that she would give Theo a little reminder of her threats every so often, just so she could see his reaction.


End file.
